What Happens Now?
by ChicagoFireLover101
Summary: Set after Season 12 Episode 37, its my take on what would of happened. Mike is on desk duty until they find him a donor kidney, Steve and Gabrielle come back from the farm, and their a is a new guy on the team, what happens now? Rating will change to M due to some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys, this is another AU story, it is a multichapter, its my take on what happens after Episode 37 aired. Hope you like it. I will try to update it when I can, as I have other stories. AU**

**Mainly focuses on the MRU and some7**

**2 months later-MRU Base**

"Morning," Jo called, as she walked through the door and saw the two doctors that have recently finished their training until Mike got back on his feet.

Mike was still there, doing the paperwork and the meetings. And helping Jo with training the two new ones, but he didn't go out on rescues until they can find a donor kidney for him.

"Morning," Mike replied, looking up from the stack of paperwork he was completing.

"Mornin," Adam said, as he was a replacement doctor at the moment, he had made the switch temporarily after himself and Charlotte started dating.

"Did you complete yesterdays reports?" Jo yelled from the change rooms as she changed into her uniform and grabbed her jacket.

"Yeah I did, Mike has them." He replied, turning back to talk to Nicholas "Nick" Marcos, the doctor that replaced Steve.

"Great," she said, sitting down at one of the computers and taking half of the stack that was sitting on Mike's desk before he could protest.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked, looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"Helping you," she simply replied, not turning to look at him.

"Huh, I heard from Steve. They're coming back to the city." Mike said, as Jo turned to face him as he spoke.

"Are they coming back to work here at All Saints?" She asked, leaning back in her chair as a smile graced her face.

"From what I've heard, yes." He said, as Operations came over the radio.

_Operations to MRU, do you copy?_

"Copy Operations,what have you got?" Jo asked, pressing the button and then releasing it.

_Car accident, 2 occupants. Medical unknown. Rescue on scene._

"Copy that. Come on boys, grab your stuff. Nick, your turn to drive, don't tell Steve I let you though." She said, grabbing her medikits and throwing the 4WD's keys to the nervous looking doctor.

**On scene**

"What have we got?" Jo said, taking charge of the scene as she grabbed a medikit and walked towards the on scene paramedics.

"Male and female. Both trapped. Male is alert and responsive, female unconcious. We had to intubate." The paramedic said as Jo knelt down next to the female driver.

"Nick, Adam. Take the male passenger. And be careful, I smell fuel." She said, looking up at her two co-workers before returning her focus onto the woman in front of her.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" Jo said, rubbing the woman's sternum with her knuckles to try and rouse her.

"Sir, can you tell us where it hurts?" Adam asked, tending to the male passenger.

"Yea-ah. It-really-hurts," he said in between sharp breaths of air he was trying to get into his lungs.

"Sir, I need you to calm down for me. I want you to focus on your breathing. Breathe with me...in...out." Adam said, looking the man in the eye and breathing with him as his breaths evened out. "Good, now can you tell me what your name is and your wife's?"

"Dayle and Meriah." The man replied, relaxing as much as he could now that he could breath properly.

"Dayle, can you tell me where it hurts?" He asked, as Nick placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"Stomach," he replied, as Adam lifted his shirt and started pressing on his abdomen.

"Jo, how long until Rescue can get him out?" He asked, looking over at his work partner.

"They can start now, is he stable?" She asked, looking up from where she was hanging another bag of fluid.

"Stable as I can get him." He replied, backing off as Rescue got in their with the Jaws of Life.

"Nick, get in the back and monitor him, Adam I need your help around here. I need you to keep her neck still while Rescue cuts off her door," Jo said, as Nick got into the back seat and Adam walked around and got into the back as Rescue got in and did their job.

**An hour later-ED**

"Mathieson!" Frank yelled, as the team walked towards after filling out the ED's medical forms that they required to fill in after every call.

"Yeah?" She said, looking up at him as he walked over to them.

"The wife, she didn't make it." He said simply, before walking off in the direction of his office while yelling orders to his staff.

"Great," she muttered, dumping the forms on Adam and walking off towards the stairwell to go upstairs to the MRU base.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked, not knowing Jo's temperament, and how she doesn't like being asked how she is.

"Rule number 1, never ask if Jo is okay after a bad call. Rule 2, treat Jo like the independent woman she claims to be. Rule 3, treat Jo like the badass paramedic she is." Adam said, as they got the lift to go upstairs.

**Upstairs**

"Hey, long time no see," Steve said, as Jo walked through the doors and dumped her medikit on one of the chairs.

"Hey," she smiled, walking over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Gee wow, Jo Mathieson has turned into a hugger. What have you done Mike?" Steve joked, as she punched him in the arm before going to sit down and restock the kits.

"Absolutely nothing, so are you coming back to the MRU?" Mike asked, wanting his doctor back on his team. All Mike wanted was his original team back together.

"If you will have me back?" He asked, looking at him with a hopeful expression on his face.

"What do you think Jo?" He asked, looking over at the paramedic as the boys walked through the door.

"I don't know if I could stand looking at his ugly mug?" she joked, as he shot her a look before looking back at Mike.

"Of course you can, it would be great to have you back. And I'm sure Adam is practically dying to be back and working with Frank again," Mike said, as they all laughed like old times.

"How is Gabby doing?" Jo asked, referring to Gabrielle's pregnancy that they finally announced at the end of Von's going away party 2 months earlier.

"Great, morning sickness is easing off slowly but she's great. She is taking her Head of Nurse job back in the ED." Steve explained, as Frank got off the lift and walked in without knocking.

"By all means Frank, come on in." Mike muttered leaning back in his chair as the other four laughed.

"Shut it Vlasek, Taylor great to have you back. I hope Jaegar won't be turning up to work throwing up all the time." He said, turning to face the doctor.

"You will have to take it up with her Frank," Steve said, as the radio came to life again.

_Operations to MRU, do you copy?_

"Copy operations, what have you got for us?" Jo said, getting to it before Steve could.

_Two injured in State Forest, exact location unknown. Rescue on sight, chopper on route to you now_

"Copy that operations, we'll be ready." Jo said, as the boys picked up their newly stocked kits headed towards the elevator.

"Radio in what you've got when you find them." Frank said, as they elevator doors closed behind them.

"So when do you think I can have my doctor back?" Mike asked, turning to look at Steve as he leaned back in his chair.

"Whenever you want," he replied, as Frank took a seat in one of the vacated spots.

"It would be great to have my ED doctor back." Frank said, putting his ten cents worth in.

**3 hours later**

"How did it go?" Mike asked, as his paramedic and doctors walked in drenching wet, cold and weary.

"We lost another patient today, " Jo said, walking to the change rooms to change as it was the end of their shift.

"I'll see you guys later," Adam and Nick said, as they left as they had gotten changed downstairs.

"See you tomorrow Rossi, downstairs." Frank said, looking at his ED doctor.

"Got it." He said, finally leaving to go home and see Charlotte who was at home with her son.

"You okay?" Steve asked, as Jo walked out of the change rooms dressed to go home as she sat down and started filling out the paperwork she needed to.

"Yeah, fine." She replied, not looking up as she wrote what happened on their last call.

"Ok, well I will see you guys tomorrow. Have a goodnight." Steve said, leaving through the door and walked towards the elevators.

"See you tomorrow," Jo said, standing up and gathering her things and walking out the door before Mike could respond.

He sat there and thought, what would tomorrow bring?

**Please RnR xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys, this is another AU story, it is a multichapter, its my take on what happens after Episode 37 aired. Hope you like it. I will try to update it when I can, as I have other stories. AU**

**Mainly focuses on the MRU and some of the ED**

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

"Morning," Steve said, walking into the base the next morning as it was his first day back at work after his paperwork was pushed through rather quickly overnight.

"Morning, great to have you back on the team." Mike smiled, shaking his hand as he leaned on his desk as they waited for Jo to grace them with her presence.

"Morning, sorry I'm late." She said, rushing through the door and straight into the locker rooms to put her bag away.

"Jo Mathieson, late. That's a change." Steve joked, as she walked back out carrying her jacket in one hand.

"Bite me Steve," She retorted, going out to the treadmill and she began to run on it.

"Still the same old Jo I see," he said, sitting on the couch as they all watched her outside.

"Still the same old couch potato I see," She said, looking over at him and grinning.

_Operations to MRU_

"MRU to Operations, what have you got for us?" Steve said, as he was the closest.

_Car accident...medical unknown...casualties unknown..._

"Copy that Operations." Steve replied, standing up and grabbing medikits as Jo and Nick followed behind, leaving Mike alone in the office.

**On scene**

"What have we got?" Jo asked, walking up to Bre and following her towards the car that had slammed into the pole.

"2 casualties, mother and daughter. Mother is out on her way to hospital, had a broken leg but we're worried about the daughter. She hasn't woken up, and she is continuously convulsing." Bre informed her as they knelt down next to the unconcious girl.

"Epilepsy?" She asked, hooking up another bag of fluids and trying to do survey of the girls injuries.

"No, Rescue is ready to start cutting her out now." She replied, before moving away so Jo could do her job.

"Nick, call All Saints and get them to have an operating room ready. Tell them its a suspected epidural hematoma." Jo said, turning to face him before facing back to her patient.

"How can you tell?" Steve asked, kneeling down next to her as Rescue began to cut the door off.

"I've seen it before," She replied, as they got a spine board ready.

"You're right to go." One of the rescue boys said as they quickly moved in to get the girl onto the spine board.

"Here," Jo said, throwing the keys to Steve as she got into the back of the ambulance to help Bre hold the girl.

**MRU Base**

"Where's Jo?" Mike asked, as the boys walked back into the base and sat down to fill out the paperwork from that call.

"Down in the ED helping them stabilize a patient with an epidural hematoma," Steve said, looking up at his boss before looking back at his paperwork.

"How did she figure that one out?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Said she's seen it before," Nick said, putting his two cents worth in as Jo walked through the door.

"She is the cat's mother." Jo said, dumping her medikit and taking off her jacket and sitting down to restock the kits.

"What?" He asked, looking at her confused.

"Nevermind, you've obviously never heard the saying before." She replied, leaning back in her chair.

"Nope, how is the girl?" Nick asked, flipping through the magazine he was reading.

"Surgery, we got her here quickly so she should make it. I told them to ring when she got out of surgery," She replied, pulling her hair back into a messy bun again. Something she did when she was worried or nervous.

"She'll be alright. Now who's hungry?" Steve asked, with a sneaky grin coming over his face as he looked around at his co-workers.

"Still the same old Steve I see," Mike commented, leaning back in his chair as Steve and Nick stood up to go down to the cafeteria.

"Of course, we'll be back soon." He said before they both left the unit with Jo and Mike shaking their heads.

**Please RnR xox**

**What did you think of the 2nd chapter? Sorry it took so long I have been busy with my other stories. Check them out**


End file.
